


Left Behind

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave growled as Azimio continued to yell at him about his sudden revelation of his sexuality. Suddenly his eyes widened as a bright flash blinded him. “Look out!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This was thought of one day not too long into S3 and I really only just got to writing it. It was intended as being between the school years from S2 to S3 so Dave hasn't transferred yet.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Azimio snapped at his best friend Dave, who was sitting in the passenger seat of Azimio’s Camry. “We went through most of high school bullying the little fairy, and now you tell me that you’re ONE OF THEM!” He was so blinded by his anger that he wasn’t watching where he was going on Lima’s back roads, failing to pay the slightest attention to the stop sign he just blasted through.

 

Dave’s face was red with anger. “Don’t you think that _this_ might be the reason I didn’t tell you Z?” he snapped.

 

“Fuck that! I don’t give a shit why you thought you should keep this from me D. You’re my bro, I should have been the first person you told.”

 

Dave growled as Azimio continued to yell at him about his sudden revelation of his sexuality. Suddenly his eyes widened as a bright flash blinded him. “Look out!” _CRASH_

 

XxXxX

 

Kurt Hummel jumped when the phones of the glee club suddenly went off in unison. He frowned when he felt his phone start to buzz from an incoming call. He looked at the caller id and his frown deepened. _Why is_ he _calling me?_ “Hello?”

 

The others looked up from Jacob Ben Israel’s latest tweet about a car accident outside of town when Kurt dropped his phone after talking to whoever had called him. “Kurt?” Finn asked, looking at his suddenly pale step-brother in concern.

 

“Azimio and Dave were in a car accident earlier this evening,” Kurt whispered. “That was Dave. Azimio was killed on impact.”

 

Those that attended McKinley were stunned silent. Blaine, who had joined the New Directions at their end-of-summer slumber party, looked confused. “Who’s Azimio? And Dave?”

 

Kurt could feel tears beginning to fill his eyes. He didn’t particularly _like_ Azimio, but he did consider Dave somewhat of a friend after the disaster of their junior year. The tears were mainly for Dave, whom had just lost his best friend in the middle of what sounded like an ugly confrontation about his sexuality. “Azimio is one of the football players. He was going to be a senior this year,” he said with a small sob. “He was also one of the bullies that targeted me…with his best friend Dave Karofsky,” he answered his boyfriend, noticing the look of recognition on the younger boy’s face.

 

“How’s Dave?” Puck asked, the first of the others to come out of his stunned state.

 

“A broken leg and arm. He probably won’t be able to play either hockey or football this season,” Kurt said. “He said that he was arguing with Azimio and Azimio didn’t notice a stop sign. They were hit by a Hummer on Azimio’s side. He never even saw it coming.” Another beep came from his phone and he checked it on instinct. He choked on a sob. “I suppose it doesn’t matter if I tell you what they were arguing about,” he said softly. “Jacob just tweeted about it.”

 

That made the others check their phones and several of them let out a gasp. Kurt noticed that Santana was the only one not to since she was on the phone, talking to Dave by the sounds of it. He jumped a little when someone cuddled up next to him. He turned his head and smiled softly when he saw it was Brittany.

 

“Don’t be sad Kurty,” she said softly. “San has Dave now. You two can visit him tomorrow, make sure he’s okay.”

 

It was then that Kurt realized that he had the _best_ friends in the world. He simply smiled and kissed her forehead.

 

XxXxX

 

A week later, Dave sat in the second pew from the front of Azimio’s family’s church. He sat just behind Azimio’s family, surrounded by the Glee club. Mercedes, seeing as she also attended Azimio’s church, had asked the parents if the club could sing something at the funeral.

 

Of course, no one had told the parents that Dave was the one that would sing lead on the song in honor of his best friend.

 

Near the end of the funeral, the reverend called up the club to sing. The girls were the first to walk up, lining up in front of the casket. The guys made their way up there, leaving Puck behind to help Dave up to the front of the church. Azimio’s parents went to protest but were shushed by the reverend.

 

Mr. Schuester was manning the music for the club. Once the singers were situated, he pushed the button.

 

Kurt stood to the unbroken side of Dave and silently supported him, Santana doing the same from behind him.

 

Dave took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

 

_You fold his hands and smooth his tie, you gently lift his chin._   
  


_Were you really so blind, and unkind to him?_   
  


_Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again._   
  


_Now to close his eyes--never open them...._

 

The rest of the club joined in singing back up for Dave with the next lines.

 

_A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning_   
  


_For the fool it called a home._

 

Except for some ‘oohs’ and those two lines, Dave sang the whole song by himself.

 

_All things he never did are left behind._   
  


_All the things his mama wished he'd bear in mind,_   
  


_And all his dad had hoped he'd know._   
  


__  
The talks you never had, the Saturdays you never spent.  
  


_All the 'grown-up' places you never went._   
  


_And all of the crying you wouldn't understand._   
  


_You just let him cry, 'make a man out of him.'_   
  


__  
A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
  


_For a fool it called a home._   
  


__  
All things he ever wished are left behind.  
  


_All the things his mama did to make him mind,_   
  


_And how his dad had hoped he'd grow._   
  


__  
All things he ever lived are left behind.  
  


_All the fears that ever flickered through his mind._   
  


_All the sadness that he'd come to own._   
  


__  
A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning  
  


_For the fool it called a home._   
  


__  
And it whistles through the ghosts still left behind.  
  


_It whistles through the ghosts still left behind._   
  


_Whistles through the ghosts still left behind._

 

By the time the song was finished, all of the kids singing were in tears, even if they personally hadn’t liked Azimio. The raw pain in Dave’s voice when he sang caused more than one tear duct start to leak.

 

After the funeral, Dave was sitting in the passenger seat of Kurt’s Navigator as they were driving towards Dave’s house for a wake of their own. Even after the emotional song, Azimio’s parents had made it known that Dave wasn’t welcome at their home.

 

Eventually, the tension in the car got to be too much and Santana reached forward for Kurt’s iPhone and scrolled through his music. “Alright, this shit is too heavy. So they didn’t want you there,” she directed to Dave, “fuck them! I have the perfect song for you to sing to cheer up.” She pushed play, causing a groan from Kurt and a cheer from Brittany.

 

Dave looked at Kurt in confusion. “It’s a good song for getting frustrations out. It’s a ‘fuck’ filled song. Go ahead Dave,” he said, setting the song to repeat. “Sing it as loud and as many times as you want,” he urged.

 

“There’s a moment you know…you’re fucked! Not an inch more room to self destruct! No more moves, oh yeah! The dead end zone. Man you just can’t call, your soul your own. But that really makes you jump. Is the weirdest shit is yet to come…” Kurt sang with the song, knowing that Dave didn’t really know it. He kept singing until the chorus came on, the others joining in with it.

 

“Yeah you’re fucked all right and all for spite. You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye. Totally fucked! Will they mess you up? Well you know, they’re going to try.”

 

Dave grinned at the end of the chorus. Kurt was right. The song was good for putting a smile back on your face. He enthusiastically joined in on the next rendition of the chorus.

 

They cruised down the streets of Lima, dressed for a funeral, singing lines about being ‘Totally fucked!’ with the windows down and the music blaring.

 

Somehow, Dave thought that Azimio would approve.

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used in this fic are from "Spring Awakening" and they are "Left Behind" and "Totally Fucked".


End file.
